Confessions
by fangirl-aye
Summary: Soul and Maka realize they want to be more than friends, but they don't want the rest of the gang to know. After a while of successful relationship secrecy, they don't try to hide it so hard. Tsubaki notices their relationship change soon after, and she gets suspicious and wants the two of them to admit their relationship to their friends with a indirect trick: the game confessions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maka and Soul together?

"Soul." Maka muttered, awakened by the sound of the alarm that slowly forced her back into reality. "Wake up." She said a little louder.

"Mmmphhh…" Soul replied groggily, showing no sign of doing what Maka had said.

"Wake up!" Maka said with a laugh, grabbing the pillow from underneath Soul's head and hitting him with it. "Get up, or we'll be late for school."  
Soul groaned in complaint, but eventually got up and shut the alarm off. He turned around, looking as if he had forgotten something. Soul faced Maka and leaned over, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned around again, heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. While Maka waited for her turn, she gladly took the time to sleep in a little longer. She looked down at herself and remembered that she had stolen Soul's hoodie last night (which left him shirtless—Maka definitely didn't mind AT ALL), and smiled at the fact that she was still wearing it. She pressed the fabric up against her face an inhaled through her nose, the smell of Soul and maple syrup filled her nostrils.

She remembered it smelled of syrup because Soul has thrown a bare pancake at Maka's face yesterday morning, and she "Maka chopped" him with an open bottle of the syrup. Although it had been washed, the smell hadn't gone away.

Maka liked it when Soul did stuff like that—(even if it might've gotten her a pancake to the face)—little stupid things that a "cool guy" like him would never do to his girl; like throwing a pancake at her or kissing her cheek when he woke up. Maka mostly liked it because he'd never do it around his friends, either (also, it was pretty damn sexy). He'd claim it to be "uncool." She adored it, though, because she knew how much of a dork Soul could be and no one else did.

After Soul was out of the shower and dressed, it was Maka's turn. Once she was also ready to go, she insisted on wearing Soul's sweatshirt again. Soul didn't seem to mind.

On their way to the academy, they held hands until Black*Star showed up with Tsubaki to join them. Tsubaki seemed to notice how close Maka and Soul were standing next to each other, but she decided not to read much into it. That was, until, she realized that Maka was wearing Soul's favorite hoodie—a hoodie he _never_ let anyone wear. Also, she saw Soul inching his arm up to rest on Maka's shoulder, carefully and secretly (obviously he didn't want anyone to see the gesture). Then, when he suspected no one was looking, Soul leaned over and whispered in Maka's ear. When he finished, Maka softly giggled, and playfully pushed him away. Tsubaki—or anyone else alive—had ever seen the two of them act that way by themselves, let alone around each other. Something was definitely going on between the two of them. This was just abnormal to their nature; it was strange. No, it was beyond strange. It was freaky.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**This story is mostly a test run. I'm not new to fanfiction, just to public writing, so please excuse me if the story may seem boring!XD (This story is mostly an experiment, as I stated before.) Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think (whether good or bad :3) so I can use it to apply to my more improved stories. Also, I apologize if chapters are not up lickity split. I'm only 13 and have a very busy schedual, and also constantly struggle with Witer's Block. (Sorry, again, that this chapter is a little short. I was going to post chapter 2 with it, but I decided to only post the one to see what people thought and such.) Thanks!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Classroom distractions; Tsubaki's master plan?

Tsubaki kept a close eye on Soul during Weapons' class. For whatever reason, Soul was giving Maka's father, Spirit (the instructor of their class), defiant looks and smirks whenever Spirit flashed a look of utter hatred at him. _I wonder why Soul is acting so smug, _Tsubaki thought, looking at the weapon beside her. _What on earth is going on?_

…Then it hit her.

The hoodie. The way Soul whispered to Maka. How Soul tactfully put his arm around her. The fact that they were standing so close to each other. _That's it! Maka and Soul are _totally _a thing. Is that why Soul is acting even more arrogant around Spirit than usual? Probably. Does he even know? ... No; certainly not. If he knew, he'd never let Maka near Soul, let alone live with him anymore, _Tsubaki thought._ But that has to be it! No wonder they were acting so weird—they don't want anyone to know. But I need to tell the others, _Tsubaki continued, with as much excitement as she could have without shouting out loud. _I've got it! It's a beyond perfect idea to get them to confess,_ Tsubaki glanced over at Soul with an almost evil grin.

And so, Tsubaki's master plan went into action.

"Okay everyone, I have a theory," Tsubaki started, her friends facing her, wondering why the hell they'd been taken down to the same place to hear what Tsubaki had to say. But, everyone knew it was important, because being the girl she was, Tsubaki almost had nothing dramatically important to say.

"I think that Soul Eater and Maka are together."

"What?" Liz asked, clearly confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have evidence." Tsubaki replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "This morning, when Black*Star and I went to meet up with them to walk to school, I saw them standing really close to each other."

"So?"

"Of course I didn't really care," Tsubaki continued, pretending not to hear her. "But then I spotted Soul _secretly_ put his arm around Maka all sneaky because he didn't want Black*Star and me to see. Then, to clarify things even more for me, I only realized then that Maka was wearing Soul's favorite hoodie."

"He never lets anyone touch that thing, let alone wear it." Kid added, his chin between his thumb and index finger, as if he were calculating the possibilities.

"I know. He also whispered something in Maka's ear and she _giggled_."

"Okay—that's just weird." Liz added, also picking up the pieces.

"_Right? And, _during Weapons' class, Soul seemed more overconfident around Spirit than usual, like he knew something Spirit didn't."

"It _is_ possible." Black*Star pointed out, shocking everybody that he was actually listening.

"Very." Kid added, nodding in agreement.

"So, I have an idea. Something indirect, that will allow us to find out if they are a 'thing' or not. Something that they won't realize what we were trying to do until after we've gotten all the information we need." Tsubaki rubbed her hands together maliciously (It kind of scared everyone—no one had ever seen Tsubaki like this before). "Confessions."

"What?" Liz and Patty asked blankly in unison.

"Confessions, like, the game. The game where you confess things to a group and they decide if it's true or false. But, there will be no false in this game. Only truths. Maka or Soul are bound to say something, especially if we say the right things."

"That's your plan?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki nodded.

"I had no idea you could be so manipulative!" Black*Star almost shouted, pleased. "I have taught you well." He gave Tsubaki a pat on the back in approval.

"Well, let's do this, then." Kid said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Operation "Get the Confession" is now underway.

Now to some people, a scheme like this would be more for fun or confirmation, but to them, Tsubaki especially, this was very essential. Of course they saw it coming. But for some reason, they wanted Soul and Maka to admit it (strange, yes, but true).

Tsubaki was completely overjoyed that her friends went along with her simple plan. They all claimed to have seen Soul and Maka acting unusual when they were both around each other, like they shared an awkward secret.

"Soul acting like this at all is very bizarre—it's not like him at _all_. It kind of frightens me a little bit." Kid had said.

"He's like a whole different person," Patty added whimsically.

"I wonder why they wanna keep it a secret." Liz said.

"Word spreads fast around the DWMA," Black*Star said, making everyone almost jump at his comment—he was abnormally silent.

"Exactly," Kid intruded. "If they told us, we'd probably tell other students. The others' comments would eventually make it to the staff. Thus, making it back to Spirit."  
"Word'll get out sometime, though; those idiots just wanna put it off so Maka's creepy dad doesn't find out_ just_ yet." Black*Star pointed out. "But we'll get it outta them! There is no way they won't tell us sooner or later—I am their god! They shall obey me and my commands, and I will command them to tell us what is going on!" Black*Star seemed to be returning to his normal self. That was a relief; Tsubaki and the others were beginning to get a little concerned.

I know what you must be thinking: why are they taking this one little trick so seriously? Well, believe you me—I have no idea. But, it made them excited and anxious in the best kind of way; the fact that their two friends were most likely more than friends (which, of course, they were). Besides, they were students at the DWMA. That should explain a lot.

"Right." Tsubaki said. "Tonight we'll get our answer."

Maka and Soul had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**Note: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2, just like I promised! Thanks again for the positive reviews, and thanks for reading. **

**This was kind of a random idea that I wanted to put out there because dang it, you can never have enough SoMa fluffXD _and _I thought, and enjoyed the idea of, how the gang would react if they suspected Soul and Maka were going out.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Also, I've started writing little short stories-not ones I'd put into chapters, but they'd be longer than just a page and blah blah blah. So if I don't post a new chapter right away, I'm probably working on that.)**


End file.
